This invention relates generally to self-propelled personal mobility vehicles or scooters intended for use by persons having some physical disability, and more particularly is directed to a scooter in which the available foot room around the front wheel and its housing or fender is maximized to make it easier for a person to get in and out of the vehicle.
Small personal mobility scooters have been developed to provide persons with partial or total walking disabilities with the ability to move about either indoors or outdoors within a realistic range. Popular among those type vehicles is a self-propelled three-wheeled vehicle which includes a main base frame supported by a pair of rear wheels powered by a rear mounted battery operated motor system, a steerable centrally located front wheel, a seat unit located between the front and rear wheels, and a floor board or platform covering the top of the frame and supporting the feet of the person as that person gets in or out of the vehicle or while the person is driving the vehicle.
In such vehicles it is imperative that the disabled person be provided with as much comfort as possible since his ability to move his body and particularly his legs and feet quite often are very restricted and the movement is slow. Thus the amount of space available on the foot platform between the seat and the front wheel and/or the wheel housing should be as large as possible to make it easier for a person to move his legs and feet around on that platform.